Conor McGregor vs Rocky Balboa
Description UFC VS ROCKY! SEASON 1 EPISODE 1! Which underdog fighter turned famous will win a battle to the knock out! Intro Greetings one and all to UniVS! In this show we will analize the stats, weapons and abilities of two fighters to see who would win a battle to the death! many people have predicted the outcome, So let's see who guessed right and who guessed wrong be sure to stay tuned after this episode so you can make your predictions in the comment section below and who knows! your comment could be featured in the next episode, with all that said let's meet our two fighters! Conor McGregor, the Notorious UFC Fighter! And Rocky Balboa the Italian Stallion! The two fighters who were once Underdogs coming from not the richest of areas, who are now extremely powerful and famous, oh and there both southpaws! These two may have a lot in common but there is one difference between the two, one of them will die! so let's find out which one that is, This is UniVS. Conor Conor's childhood was very average he was just another boy from Dublin who dreamed of becoming a footballer Until one day he decided to learn to defend himself against people outside his estate, He learnt how to fight in a kick ass gym named Straight Blast Gym, After training there for a while he realised his true calling fighting! So with that he renounced his footballer dream, and so his career began Conor is actually kinda strong for a human, as he is able to knock out Jose Aldo in 13 seconds, to put that into context, Jose was unbeaten for nearly ten years! and finally he kicked Nate Diaz in the face so hard that his eye nearly fell out...Oh God that's disgusting! Anyway let's move onto Conor's speed, as you can guess he is pretty fast as he is usually known for prancing around the octagon. and he once punched Eddie Alvarez at such speeds that he couldn't even react to it before he was knocked out! Conor isn't lacking when it comes to durability since he tanked punches from Nate Diaz for three rounds and Floyd Mayweather! Floyd Mayweather is said to be the greatest boxer in our generation so that attack would be a pretty hard punch for him to take. ' '''Conor is a great martial artist as he trained for years in Straight Blast Gym and became one of the greatest fighter in all of the UFC! McGregor uses the Southpaw Stance which basically means he punches with his left hand If we talk about Conor's personality, he is is well... A BLOODY LOUDMOUTH! He is generally a Dickhead to his enemies but not at all to his fans. Also if you have ever seen McGregor you would know he is show-off a flaunts all of his money by buying suits, cars and watches. As much as Conor thinks that he is invincible he isn't even close. he is way..Way..WAY..to arrogant for his own good and he he is way..Way..WAY..to arrogant for his own good and he doesn't do good against people who are better at Submissions, Still with all these weaknesses McGregor is still Notorious for winning! (''Conor: I will Go over to Brazil and take out every man, woman and child to get that belt!) Rocky Born to a Catholic Italian-American family Robert "Rocky" Balboa set out to be the next best boxer like his idol ironically named Rocky Marciano. Rocky's life didn't take off quickly as the only way for him to get money was to fight in clubs but even then he didn't get paid much, So to get extra cash Rocky became a collector for a loan shark named Tony Gazzo Rocky then got the opportunity of a life time as he was invited to fight against the heavy-weight champion of the world Apollo Creed! '''After days of convincing he finally excepted the challenge by Apallo starting his career! Well, Rocky did lose the match this fight sky rocketed his career hell they had a rematch where he actually won. Rocky had fought many amazing boxers such as Apallo Creed,Clubber Lang and Ivan Drago! Ivan actually killed Apallo. Rocky couldn't do this on his own as he has an old boxing champion Micky Goldmill. As time flew Micky trained Rocky into the best Boxer he could achieve from then on Rocky was destined for greatness and later beat Apollo and earned the Championship Belt with even tutorship from Creed himself. Rocky is a left handed fighter (AKA Southpaw) This can make an opponent confused! Rocky is very strong! He's often lifting big weights, logs, and giant meat! He can lift and toss people, knock out Ivan Drago and even knocked out Bronze Statue of himself! Rocky's greatest physical stat though is his durability, Rocky can take hits from boxers in the face like it was nothing for round after round. This has been the case for every opponent including Ivan Drago remember that guy we were talking about earlier. Mind you Ivan Drago can punch with a pressure of 2045 psi, or about 14.1 MPa! Being able to shrug off attacks with that amount of power is impossible as that amount of force would punch someone's head clean off it's shoulders. But he's not perfect, he can get tired out f put through enough pressure, and he's just a man at the end of the day. But will Conor use these weaknesses to his advantage or will Rocky still be the Eye of the Tiger, let's take a look at these predictions while i calculate the results! ''"What did you say to the kid? It ain't about how hard you hit, it's about how hard you can get hit and keep moving forward. How much you can take and keep moving forward. Get up!" '' Result And the results are in the winner is...... ROCKY! ok this fight wasn't even close like this was very easy to find out but let's explain why! Poor Conor he really was stomped, But anyway let's say why. Rocky was stronger, Let's start off with strength, Rocky is stronger since he can break ribs of people and animals while Conor's strength feat is still pretty good and all but Rocky is still stronger! Rocky and Conor are about equal since they are both known to prance around the ring, But Durability...oh boy Durability! Rocky made Conor look like a child since he has taken hits that would rip the head off a person's shoulders while Conor was knocked down many times by regular punches hell he was seen crying after a couple of punches! Skills I would say Conor since M.M.A is a much harder sport to learn since Boxing is punching, ducking and so on... But skills isn't enough since surprisingly smarter in the ring since McGregor doesn't really use strategy against his opponents, and experience also went to Rocky since he has been fighting way before Conor was even in the womb! So overall Rocky was stronger, tougher, more experienced and smarter, Looks like Conor came too close to the Italian Stallion and was bucked! The winner is Rocky Balboa! (Rocky is seen hugging his wife Adrian in celebration) Advantages and Disadvantages '''Rocky (WINNER!) + Stronger + Tougher = Speed + Experience + Smarter '- Less skilled' '-----------------------------------------------' Conor McGregor (LOSER!) = Speed + More skilled '- Weaker' '- Less Tough' '- Less experienced' '- Dumber' Next Time Category:The sayain jedi